Code Lyoko: Nuestra Lucha
by YumiLyokoGen08
Summary: nUEVO CAPITULO... SI ESTA ES LA OLA DE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES WUHUUUUUUUU JEJEJE DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANSA!
1. Un día normal por el momento

Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre code lyoko espero que les guste

Este fic esta basado después de que Xana escapo se que de pronto en este capitulo se siembren demasiadas dudas pero en los próximos capítulos los iré aclarando.

Por ultimo no poseo ningún derecho sobre code lyoko ni sobre sus personajes o Monscoop

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día gris el cual tenia un tono un poco oscuro el cual presagiaba muchas cosas para algunas personas como de pronto una llegada tarde al trabajo, un día muy lluvioso, o algunas cosas por el estilo pero para un chico que se estaba despertando de a poco después de pasar una de las peores noches de toda su vida no presagiaba nada excepto una pequeña esperanza.

El poco a poco iva abriendo los ojos le dolía todo el cuerpo después de todo no era muy recomendable ni muy saludable dormir en una banqueta de hospital pero en fin no se quejaba.

Se levanto y fue directo al baño mas cercano entro y se miro en le espejo... la verdad no se veía tan mal a su parecer (si claro como no) tan solo tenia el pelo un poco revuelto (muy revuelto) y la cara un poco sucia (hay si no hay nada q hacer en eso si se describió bien ) pero eso se arreglaba fácilmente con un cepillo para el cabello y un poco de agua.

Luego de salir del baño miro el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes blancas opacas y se fijo en que hasta ahora eran las 8:16 am

Aun le quedaba mas o menos una hora y cuarenta y cinco para esperar si se quedaba allí así que se decidió a ir un momento a su casa así que se encamino a la salida del hospital.

Cualquiera que pasara en esos momentos a su lado pensaría que se le había muerto la persona mas amada en el mundo y bueno no estaban tan equivocados ya que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos si se asemejaba mucho al haber perdido a la persona mas importante en el mundo pero... no no debía pensar así ella ni siquiera estaba herida de gravedad por dios ni tenia heridas lo único era que estaba en un coma leve (no se si se dice así pero en fin)del que según los doctores pronto despertaría pero... el no podía evitar sentirse así si no hubiera sido tan descuidado y tan poco atento a la situación eso no habría pasado sino hubiera sido por el ella estaría bien regalándole una de sus sonrisas o uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos a Odd...

Ya cada vez se iva acercando mas a la salida del hospital hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-...Ulrich ya te vas?-preguntaba una chica de largo cabello negro de ojos azules la cual iva vestida con un uniforme de enfermera

-Ulrich: eh si Sra.- respondía torpemente Ulrich ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la enfermera

-Enfermera: Cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que no soy señora soy SEÑORITA por muy raro que parezca- La enfermera que por un momento en verdad parecía que se hubiera enojado miro a Ulrich con un semblante que parecía mas de estar tratando de no reírse de la expresión del chico al cual había cogido por sorpresa

-Ulrich: eh si perdón lo siento mucho no volverá a suceder- Decía un apenado Ulrich

-enfermera: mas te vale y a donde te diriges eh Ulrich?- decía la enfermera ya con expresión normal

-Ulrich. Voy a ir un momento a mi casa a cambiarme y empacar algo de comer mientras... llega la hora de visitas- al decir esto los ojos de Ulrich se opacaron un poco y agacho su cabeza

La enfermera al notar esto se agacho un poco para poder poner una mano en el hombro de Ulrich

-Enfermera: tranquilo ella pronto despertara ten fe su estado no es grave ya veras que en pocos días estará despierta- decía la enfermera tratando de animar a Ulrich

Ulrich al oír eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor

-Ulrich: Gracias Marianne te lo agradezco- Decía Ulrich volteando a mirar a la enfermera la cual parecía satisfecha al escuchar esas palabras ya que había realizado su cometido... animarlo un poco

-Enfermera: descuida...hey antes me llamas señora y ahora me llamas por mi nombre ?en verdad eres polifacético- esto lo decía con una gran sonrisa

-Ulrich:(con una gran gota en la cabeza) eh...bueno... yo mejor me voy vendré en una hora y media

Luego de decir eso se encamino a la salida y luego de esto a su casa que gracias a dios no quedaba muy lejos del hospital solo tuvo que caminar unas tres cuadras y ya se encontraba allí

Al parar volteo y miro de frente a su casa en verdad casi nunca iva por estar en el internado y sus padres estar viajando pero en la ultima semana por ser vacaciones se había quedado allí ya que era una caminata mas corta al hospital. Hace mucho no se quedaba allí nada mas viendo la pequeña casa de color blanco la cual tenia que aceptarlo aunque no se habitara frecuentemente era muy bonita.

Entro y subió a su cuarto allí se ducho no tardo mucho en arreglarse puesto que al cabo de media hora ya estaba totalmente vestido y arreglado.

Bajo y fue a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno y a empacar algunas cosas para llevar y comer en el hospital ya después de 15 minutos se encontraba totalmente desocupado ya que había echo todo en muy poco tiempo, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en un sillón a descansar un poco pero entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono.

Se levanto y tan solo dio tres pasos hasta llegar a este lo cogió y contesto.

-Ulrich: Si diga-

-Odd: HOLA ULRICH!-dijo un escandalosos Odd al otro lado de la línea casi rompiéndole el tímpano

-Ulrich: ODD no tienes por que gritar no estoy sordo, con ese grito casi despiertas a los muertos-decía Ulrich

-Odd: pues esa era la idea por que en estos días parecías uno- Decía Odd

-Ulrich: hmmm mejor callate-

-Odd: bueno ya cálmate y dime que haces es raro encontrarte en tu casa.

-Ulrich: nada solo vine a cambiarme pero me sobro tiempo así que estaba intentando dormir lo cual veo no es posible-

-Odd: eh jeje bueno como ya tienes un poco de tiempo libre por que no vienes un momento eh?- decía Odd tratando de convencerlo

Ulrich: eh no lo se Odd-

-Odd: ven aparte te tengo una buena noticia... Jeremy acaba de descubrir algo-

-Ulrich: ¿algo? De que se trata?

-Odd: es sobre... es sobre...Yumi-

-Ulrich:...Yu...mi- dijo entrecortadamente

-Odd: eh asi es entonces vas a venir?-

-Ulrich: claro pero iré en dos horas se me hace tarde ya acaba de iniciar la hora de visitas te veo a las 12 estas de acuerdo?

-Odd: claro entonces aquí a las doce adiós

-Ulrich: adiós

Luego de esa llamada se fue caminando directo hacia el hospital nuevamente en su mente todavía circulaban esas palabras

-_Odd: ven aparte te tengo una buena noticia...Jeremy acaba de descubrir algo-_

_-Ulrich: ¿algo? De que se trata?_

_-Odd: es sobre... es sobre...Yumi- _

Eso sin duda era algo bueno de pronto había descubierto como fue que quedo así cuando...

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a el hospital y aun mas que eso ya había llegado a la habitación numero 1003 la habitación donde había pasado la mayor aparte del tiempo en la ultima semana

Cuidadosamente la abrió y poco a poco se fue viendo una cama de hospital con una silla al lado y una pequeña mesa de noche en el cual había unas rosas las cuales estaban totalmente abiertas las cuales se veían totalmente hermosas pero a Ulrich no le importaba ver las rosas ya que su mirada estaba posada sobre la figura que se veía en la cama.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta quedar al lado de la cama de su querida Yumi.

Ulrich se acerco un poco y quito de su cara un pequeño mechón de cabello que tenia atravesado.

Se quedo contemplándola durante mucho tiempo, parecía estar dormida ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era tranquila pero el color pálido de su rostro y la bolsa de suero que tenia al lado eran signos claros de que no estaba del todo bien.

Se sentó en la silla y tomo su mano la cual parecía demasiado frágil en esos momentos y empezó a acariciarla.

-Ulrich: Sabes todo ah estado totalmente diferente sin ti por ejemplo con Odd sabes el ha estado trabajando día y noche con Aelita y Jeremy para ver que fue lo que sucedió, aunque también a tratado de sacar tiempo para venirte a visitar...

Y así siguió contándole cosas a una inconsciente Yumi hasta que fueron la 11:30am

Ulrich miro el reloj de la pared y se acordó que había quedado de ir a Kadic para ver a Jeremy y los demás, lentamente se paro y coloco la mano de Yumi en el pecho de esta.

-Ulrich: vendré mas tarde a visitarte lo prometo

Ulrich se acerco un poco al rostro de Yumi hasta quedar a milímetros de la de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios ( Oo luego despejare esta incógnita) y se fue directo a Kadic...

Continuara

Bueno hola como les va pues esta es mi primera historia publicada de code lyoko... pues bueno espero que le aya gustado y dejen reviews con sus comentarios amenazas de muerte felicitaciones etc bueno en fin chao


	2. Descubrimientos y Sueños

Miro su reloj ya eran las 11:50am al comprobar la hora acelero un poco su paso puesto que aun saliendo a las 11:30 del hospital y ya llevando mas de medio camino recorrido si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la cita con sus amigos.

Al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaba a la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy respiro hondo haciéndose consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de que los descubrimientos de Jeremy podrían no ser del todo buenos o alentadores pero al igual cabía mas la posibilidad de que fueran totalmente buenos y que con eso Yumi despertaría por fin, después de meditar todo esto puso su mano en el picaporte y lo giro.

Entro y lo primero que vio fue a Aelita sentada en la cama de Jeremy sonriéndole tiernamente luego fijo su mirada en Jeremy el cual estaba sentado en la silla al frente del computador y que se había volteado para poder mirar al recién llegado y de ultimas esta Odd al lado de Jeremy sonriéndole con una gran sonrisa contento de ver por fin a su mejor amigo.

-Odd: ULRICH!-grito un histérico Odd

-Aelita: (con una gotita en la cabeza por el grito de Odd para con Ulrich) Hola Ulrich-sonrió la pelirosada

-Jeremy: Hola Ulrich te estábamos esperando pasa-dijo el pelirubio invitando a pasar a su amigo

-Ulrich: Hola chicos-dijo entrando a su vez a la habitación

-Jeremy: bueno supongo que Odd te aviso que descubrí algo cierto-dijo mirando a su vez a Odd

-Ulrich: si asi es... y bien que descubriste Einstein

-Jeremy: bueno te contare hace una semana y media mas exactamente dos días después del incidente empecé a recibir unas extrañas señales del sector 5 pero cada una de ellas era muy débil y muy cortas y por esta razón no podía detectar muy bien de que se trataba pero hace tres días pude recibir una señal mas fuerte y de mayor duración- dijo el genio haciendo una pequeña pausa

-Ulrich: y de que son estas señales- pregunto Ulrich aun no hallando muchas esperanzas a lo q le decía su amigo

-Jeremy: pues que estas señales las primeras recibidas tan solo eran se podría decir que de audio pero en estas no se podía descifrar muy bien pero la ultima por ser mas fuerte y de mayor duración si se puede escuchar mejor aparte de que también tiene algo de video-hizo otra pausa

-Ulrich: Y de quien son estas señales de XANA?-pregunto

-Jeremy: No, no son de Xana...las señales las envió...Yumi-dijo el rubio mirando fijamente la reacción de Ulrich

-Ulrich: Yumi la envió..Pero como sí ella esta en el mundo real?-preguntaba un incrédulo Ulrich

-Jeremy: creo q será mejor que veas la grabación así se despejaran u poco tus dudas-diciendo este se dirigió Jeremy ha su computadora y abrió un archivo y se hizo a un lado para que los demás pudieran ver la grabación

Se abrió una ventana la cual cubría toda la pantalla pasados unos segundos en los que tan solo se veía negro apareció la imagen de Yumi pero algo cambiada(me explico, no era tanto a forma de Yumi en lyoko sino parecía mas a una versión de la tierra de Yumi pero virtual, no sé si me entiendo osea sin el maquillaje ni nada de eso sino con su cabello suelto osea sin la media cola de siempre y sin sus ropas japonesas sino con lo que aprecia simples ropas blancas) tras un momento la imagen de Yumi la cual parecía que estuviera dormida parpadeo y empezó a hablar

Yumi: no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo sé que no podrán explicarse muy bien como es que estoy aquí si mi cuerpo esta allá pero bueno lo que se es que tras el ataque lo que no me permite despertar en el mundo real es que mi conciencia no esta allá sino acá atrapada en lyoko... por favor chicos necesito que vengan espero que con este mensaje puedan hallar mis coordenadas no se para que Xana allá echo esto pero necesito que me rescaten... se me acaba el tiempo verán no eh podido mandar muchos mensajes por que estoy muy débil y a decir verdad no tengo control de esto a decir verdad creo q el que me ayuda con esto es Franz Hopper pero creo que esta es la ultima oportunidad que tengo de mandarles algo por q ya casi no tengo energía y no creo q Xana deje intervenir a Hopper por mucho mas tiempo así que por...-la imagen de Yumi quedo de repente con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida

Jeremy cerro en esos momentos la imagen y volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales lo miraban sorprendidos (cabe explicar que Jeremy aun no había mostrado este video ni a Aelita ni a Odd)

Odd: que le paso a Yumi por que dejo de hablar

Jeremy: por lo mismo que ella explica esta muy débil y no puede mantener mucho esa comunicación sin sentirse cansada

Todos quedan en silencio hasta que

-Ulrich: Jeremy tienes las coordenadas de donde esta Yumi?-pregunto Ulrich decidido

-Jeremy. Eh si pero creo q tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder rescatar a Yumi-dijo un preocupado Jeremy

-Ulrich: por que hasta mañana?

-Jeremy: por que creo q es mejor tener su cuerpo también con nosotros cuando vayamos a lyoko y ah esta hora no creo q sea muy conveniente sacarlo ya que se puede decir que ah estas horas es cuando el hospital esta con menos gente y seria muy fácil descubrir que falta alguien así que mejor lo hacemos mañana ya que es fin de semana y habrá mas personas-

-Aelita: Pero Jeremy como es posible que Xana allá podido separar la conciencia de Yumi de su cuerpo?

-Jeremy: aun no lo sé Aelita pero en el momento importa mas rescatarla

-Odd: bueno creo q tenemos que planear como aremos para sacar a Yumi-

-Jeremy: si tienes razón pero.-dijo mirando a Ulrich

-Ulrich: que pasa conmigo?-percatándose de la mirada de Jeremy

-Jeremy: seria mejor que durmieras un poco y luego nosotros te diríamos lo que hemos planeado ya que por lo que noto no has dormido mucho

-Ulrich: esta bien iré a dormir un poco- se levanto y fue hasta su habitación y la de Odd, entro y vio a Kiwi durmiendo en la cama de Odd así que sin hacer ruido se recostó en su cama y en menos de dos minutos estaba totalmente dormido aunque para su pesar no soñó justamente algo relajante o bonito sino que sus sueños lo torturaban con imágenes del accidente de Yumi

_Sueño de Ulrich/Flash back:_

_Ulrich: Te prometo que siempre te voy a proteger_

_Yumi: Hey! No soy tan débil yo me puedo proteger muy bien-dijo esto haciendo un gracioso puchero_

_Ulrich: Eso lo se perfectamente pero es que no quiero que te pase algo por que... no soportaría que le pasara algo a la persona... que mas quiero... y AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!_

_(se puede decir que cambio de escena)_

_En lyoko_

_Yumi: Diablos no podemos pasar-dijo observando su panorama_

_Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio la criatura que tenia atrás de ella aunque uno de sus amigos si la vio_

_Jeremy: YUMI! Detrás de ti_

_Yumi tan solo reacciono a voltear a mirar y para su sorpresa vio al sciphosoa(no se si se escriba así) dispuesto a atacarla en esos momentos, no se pudo mover un extraño temor la invadió y solo pudo reaccionar al ver que estaba atrapada en los tentáculos del monstruo_

_Todos ante el grito de Jeremy voltearon a ver todos estaban absortos viendo esto que n se dieron cuneta que los demás monstruos se retiraban._

_Jeremy: chicos los demás monstruos se retiran hagan algo y rescaten a Yumi... -decía un desesperado Jeremy_

_Yumi: no... no lo hagan... –decía algo entrecortada la japonesa aun entre los tentáculos del monstruo_

_Todos ante esta declaración departe de la nipona izo que todos se quedaran atónitos_

_Ulrich: Yumi que dices te tenemos que rescatar sino no sabemos que te pueda quitar el sciphozoa...-decía un atónito Ulrich ante las palabras de su novia(que rápido lo asimilo el niño no?)_

_Yumi: eso no importa Ulrich...nosotros íbamos perdiendo y ...si yo me sacrifico por ustedes... podrán desactivar la torre...parece que por lo ...que los otros se retiraron..(refiriéndose a los demás monstruos)...creo que fue por que ...consiguieron lo...que querian..._

Fin Sueño/ Fin Flash Back 

Ulrich se levanto muy alterado ya era la diez millonésima vez (eso es un numero?) que soñaba con ese dia y aun lo afectaba demasiado pero esta vez este sueño sirvio para algo mas que para atormentar

Ulrich: (pensando) mañana te rescatare no importa como pero mañana te tendremos de vuelta con nosostros y esta vez si cumpliré mi promesa de protegerte

Con esta actitud decidida ulrich salio de la habitación que compartia con odd y fue a la habitación de Jeremy para saber como iva el plan para sacar mañana a yumi del hospital

Cuando entro al cuarto de Jeremyvio a todos sus amigos sentados en la cama de ejeremy dicutiendo aun de varios detalles que en esos momentos el no entendio.

Ulrich: y bien chicos cual es el plan?

HOLA! JIJI ESPERO QUE ESTE EPISODIO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y MUCHAS GRRACIAS POR LSO REVIEWS

**ROCK GIRL** ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE PIENSE ESO DE MI FIC GRACIAS POR TODO

**LaUrAcCs&Cl0793** JA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS INSTRUCCIONES Y TRRANKI UN DIA DE ESTOS ARREGLARE MI MSN Y ME COMUNICARE DE NUEVO CON USTEDES POR QUE YO TAMBIÉN LS EXTRAÑO MUCHO

TT-TT

**GIRLGOTICH **ESPERO QUE CON LA EXPLICACIÓN DE ESTE CAPITULO SE DESPEJEN ALGUNAS DE TUS DUDAS SOBRE LO QUE LE PASO A YUMI Y TRANKI LAS DEMÁS DUDAS SE RESOLVERAN EN EL CAMINO


	3. Inicio y Recuerdos

Entro al hospital con un aire de cierto misterio pero esto solo era para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos: ansiedad, miedo, temor, preocupación pero no no en esos momentos no podía pensar en que algo en sus planes saliera mal no ellos la sacarían de allí y luego la llevarían a la fabrica donde irían al sector 5 a rescatarla... de ahí en adelante no sabia que iva a pasar.

Despejo un momento sus pensamientos y vio el hospital el cual habitualmente no estaba tan lleno como ese día giro su cabeza y vio a varias enfermeras hablando entre ellas una de esas era Marianne la cual no se había percatado de su presencia por estar enfrascada en una larga conversación con sus colegas, luego giro su cabeza al otro lado y vio que un niño rubio entraba tirando de una silla de ruedas en la cual no podía distinguirse bien quien iva sentado allí puesto que una bufanda muy gruesa unos anteojos oscuros y unos cuantos chales no dejaban ver mas a la vista que un pequeño pedazo de piel el cual era su nariz.

Al ver esto casi se cae de la impresión, de verdad que Jeremy se había excedido al camuflar a Odd, ya que en ves de un enfermo parecía un manojo de trapos, pero bueno siendo Jeremy no-tenia mucho sentido que hubiera hecho otra cosa ya que el no era especialista en moda pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que Aelita lo ayudara un poco pero vio que no fue así.

Luego volteo su mirada al reloj que se encontraba mas cerca de el vio la hora y eran las 12:06m aun no era la hora de poner el plan en acción tendría que esperar como media hora mas para que la enfermera que revisaba la sección en la que se encontraba Yumi se fuera.

Así que pensó mejor en alguna cosa en que ocupar su mente, fue y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había por allí y cogió una de las revistas ojeándola a ver si había algo interesante pero nada luego avanzo unas cuantas paginas y empezó a leer un aburrido texto sobre un libro de un tal Ernesto Sabato o algo por el estilo...

Los progresos de la ciencia bla bla bla eso fue lo primero y único que se le quedo gravado de todo el articulo que supuestamente estaba leyendo pero aun sin darse cuenta empezó a caer dormido definitivamente os nervios de la noche anterior por lo que hoy sucedería no lo dejaban en paz ni siquiera en sus sueños ya que estos las noche anterior lo habían atormentado como nunca en lo poco que había podido dormir había soñado que pasaría si el plan salía mal si no podía regresar ella con el y sus amigos y al final siempre espantado por estas visiones había decidido no dormir mas por esa noche... pero en esos momentos su cuerpo ya le exigía un descanso un corto descanso...

Sueño Ulrich/ Flash Back 

_El cielo se veía normal azul con algunas nubes blancas pero normal como casi todos los días, aparte de eso los autos transitaban los niños jugaban en el parque, etc. pero de repente esa total normalidad fue interrumpida por un súbito silencio y por la total quietud de todos o de casi todos hasta que se escucho en una fabrica un_

_...Regresando al pasado Ahora..._

_Un alo de luz blanca cubrió toda la ciudad la cual volvió a la tranquilidad de algunas cuantas horas atrás..._

_En la academia Kadic un grupo de amigos estaban reunidos en la habitación de uno de ellos para discutir lo que acababan de combatir..._

_Jeremy: es la primera vez desde que Xana salió libre que ataca... pero a mi parecer fue un plan muy elaborado... _

_Odd: y algo asqueroso nunca imagine que Xana atacaría con unos montículos de gelatina con vida_

_Jeremy: Odd eso no era gelatina... creo q era una forma mas avanzada en cierta manera del clon polimorfo de hace rato recuerdan el que puede cambiar de apariencia..._

_Ulrich: pero Jeremy este ni siquiera podía cambiar su forma ni nada lo único era que..._

_Yumi: se podía multiplicar a el mismo y atacar a los humanos haciendo que cayeran inconscientes en cuanto los tocaban..._

_Jeremy: exacto dejo de cambiar su apariencia evolucionando a multiplicarse a el mismo y atacar a mas numero de personas_

_Ulrich: bueno misterio resuelto a la próxima que veamos una gelatina verde la votare en el acto... _

_Y diciendo eso salió de su habitación, tras unos instantes Yumi también salió de la habitación para seguir a Ulrich pero al salir al pasillo no vio a nadie decidió seguir buscándolo en el patio ya que de pronto hubiera salido a este así que fue con paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso a ver si había salido por la entraba que daba al patio pero antes de poder bajar alguien la abrazo por detrás haciéndola brincar(o al menos eso intento por que la persona que la tenia abrasada no la soltó en ningún momento) del susto tan grande que se había llevado._

_Lentamente se volteo y vio que Ulrich era quien estaba detrás suyo_

_Yumi: Ulrich que pretendes matarme de un susto. Y aparte no habías bajado?_

_Ulrich: es que necesito hablar contigo y sabia que me seguirías si salía_

_Yumi: que acaso soy tan obvia... _

_Ulrich: para nada pero sirve de algo el que te conozca de hace muchos años atrás y que sea tu mejor amigo no crees?_

_Yumi: si tienes razón-decía con un dejo de tristeza en la voz por que Ulrich lo había acabado de decir ella era su mejor amiga por el momento nada mas- y bien de que quieres hablar conmigo-_

_Ulrich: ya veras pero primero sígueme vayamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo_

_Diciendo esto tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo hacia mas allá del patio de recreo cruzando parte del bosque hasta llegar hasta un claro estando ahí se sentaron en el prado._

_Yumi: y bien de que querías hablar conmigo?_

_Ulrich: Estas bien?_

_Yumi extrañada por la pregunta: eh si por que lo preguntas?_

_Ulrich: tu sabes muy bien por que, como 4 de esas cosas mínimo te querían atacar y...al final lo consiguieron te dejaron totalmente inconsciente_

_Yumi: tu sabes que regresando al pasado las consecuencias de los ataques de Xana ya no se presentan así que de que te preocupas_

_Ulrich: me preocupo por que cada ves los ataques de Xana son mas intensos y tal ves en uno de estos..._

_Yumi: no te preocupes aparte cada ves que ha estado a punto de pasar eso tu me proteges así que no te preocupes_

_Ulrich: pero y si un día no logro protegerte entonces todo acabara para ti_

_Yumi: no te preocupes por eso además no debemos ser tan pesimistas y ten en cuenta que todos asumimos las consecuencias de involucrarnos en esto_

_Ulrich: tienes razón..._

_Ulrich: pero sabes..._

_Ulrich: Te prometo que siempre te voy a proteger_

_Yumi: Hey! No soy tan débil yo me puedo proteger muy bien-dijo esto haciendo un gracioso puchero_

_Ulrich: Eso lo sé perfectamente pero es que no quiero que te pase algo por que... no soportaría que le pasara algo a la persona... que más quiero... y AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!_

_Yumi queda un poco aturdida al recibir tanta información de un solo golpe_

_Yumi: Ulrich...esto tu también eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo sabes...-dijo esto muy muy roja_

_Ulrich no cabía en si de felicidad ya que sin querer le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella y sin planearlo, el tan solo atino a abrasarla en esos momentos y besarla_

_Ulrich luego de terminar el beso y contemplar a una muy roja Yumi con temor se aventuro a preguntar..._

_Ulrich: eh... esto... Yumi pues... tu quisieras... ser mi... mi novia...-pregunto un muy avergonzado Ulrich_

_Yumi: CLARO QUE SÍ!_

Después de esto Ulrich despertó ya que su reloj de mano lo había despertado con un insistente pitido que a cualquiera desespera

Se levanto y con decisión en el rostro fue directamente a una puerta donde el sabia perfectamente se encontraba el inicio de su plan...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEWER ESTE FIC Y PERDÓN POR TARDARME UN POCO PERO ESTABA ALISTANDO ALGUNAS TAREITAS QUE TENIA POR AHÍ

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS


	4. Inicia el plan

Miro de un lado a otro, ya era la tercera ves que lo hacia en menos de dos minutos, era verdad estaba demasiado nervioso, ya hacia menos de 7 minutos que Jeremy y "Odd" habían entrado al área donde se encontraba la habitación de Yumi, y ya en pocos minutos seria su turno de entrar, cuando entrara Jeremy estaría afuera de la habitación de Yumi en unas bancas y con Yumi envuelta en el montón de mantas y bufandas, que antes recubrían a Odd, el entraría a la habitación ahora vacía de Yumi y estaría ahí no menos de 15 minutos, en los cuales Jeremy podría salir sin levantar sospechas con Yumi, y luego Ulrich también saldría y se encontrarían en la casa de Ulrich donde Aelita los estaba esperando para irse hacia la fabrica.

Pero el aun estaba muy nervioso no podía evitar pensar que tal vez algo saldría mal ( Hm. parece que no le sirvieron de consuelo las mil y una veces que repasaron el plan eh?) que tal ves descubrieran las enfermeras que ellos se estaban llevando a Yumi incluso antes de poderla sacar del hospital.

Sacudio su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente por el momento. Volvió a mirar a donde las enfermeras y vio que todo seguía igual algunas Iván y venían de diferentes partes del hospital otras estaban en la recepción atendiendo a gente que buscaba información sobre donde se encontraba la habitación de sus parientes y en fin, lo mejor era que no había ninguna en la sección de Yumi así que seria más fácil poder sacarla de allí.

Un pitido cercano a su muñeca le saco de sus pensamientos y le aviso que ya era la hora estimada por Jeremy para que él entrara a la habitación de Yumi para simular que la estaba visitando.

Se levanto y camino con un paso tranquilo a la puerta más cercana a el la cual era de un color azul oscuro y por la cual pasaban algunas personas para ir a visitar a sus parientes los cuales también estaban en esa área.

Entro y camino como unos veinte pasos antes de toparse con un chico rubio junto a una silla de ruedas con un manojo de bufandas guantes chales y un gorro entre los cuales Ulrich sabia que estaba Yumi

Jeremy- (susurro) y mirando hacia el frente- recuerda sal al cabo de 20 minutos y ve lo más rápido que puedas a tu casa te estaremos esperando-

Ulrich volteo a mirar por una fracción de segundo a Jeremy y asintió con la cabeza.

Ulrich- (susurro) mirando hacia el frente- entendido.

Después de eso las dos personas se fueron por caminos diferentes uno hacia la puerta azul y el otro hacia la puerta de una habitación en la cual tendría que esperar sin hacer nada a que transcurrieran 20 largos minutos.

Al cabo de 7 pasos entro a la habitación y vio que la habitación estaba vacía y que tenia la ventana abierta y las cortinas ondeaban a causa del viento.

Se sorprendió de ver esto.

Ulrich- así que por ahí se fue Odd- dijo imaginándose a su mejor amigo saltando desde un segundo piso y pensó si tal ves no se habría lastimado pero rápidamente esa idea se alejo de su mente ya que su amigo tenia unos reflejos impresionantes.

Se sentó en la misma silla de siempre y se quedo contemplando el reloj el cual ahora daba las 2:05...2:06...2:16...2:23...2:25.

Tan pronto el reloj dio esa hora se apresuro rápido hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta y se recordó a sí mismo que tendría que salir muy normal del hospital para que nadie sospechara nada.

Se tranquilizo a sí mismo y así salió de la habitación y pronto del hospital donde a una buena distancia empezó a correr directo hacia su casa.

Cuatro chicos una peli rosada, dos peli rubios(uno de los cuales tenia mechón púrpura) y una peli negra, la cual estaba en la espalda del de mechón morado estaban esperando en el jardín de la casa, a que llegara el ultimo miembro para iniciar así su plan de sacar la conciencia de la pelinegra del mundo virtual.

Aelita-eh chicos no creen que es mejor idea estar adentro de la casa?-pregunto Aelita un poco preocupada

Jeremy- creo que tienes razón estamos llamando mucho la atención o al menos él hecho de que Yumi estuviera en la espalda de Odd- dijo mirando hacia Odd quien ya tenia un gesto un poco cansado.

Odd volteo a mirar por diez millonésima vez hacia la calle a ver si su amigo venia ya y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que venia a toda velocidad por el camino.

Odd- no creo que sea necesario Ulrich ya viene- dijo apartándose de la puerta del jardín para abrirle paso a un cansado Ulrich que estaba parado enfrente de los cuatro y con sus manos en sus rodillas para poder reponer el aire perdido por su extenuante carrera del hospital hacia allí.

Ulrich- perdón... por...la...tardanza...chicos-dijo entrecortadamente

Aelita-no te preocupes Ulrich llegaste en el tiempo estimado-dijo Aelita dedicándole una gran sonrisa

Ulrich sonrió de igual manera a la peli rosada y aguardo unos minutos para reponerse totalmente.

Jeremy- bueno Ulrich ya estas bien?-

Ulrich- Si Jeremy ya podemos irnos a la fabrica-

Odd- esperen alguien ayúdeme con Yumi- dijo Odd señalando con la cabeza a la chica en su espalda

Ulrich- claro yo te ayudo, después de todo es mi novia- dijo esto un poco sonrosado recordando él vinculo que tenia con la nipona

Odd descargo a Yumi de su espalda y la paso a la espalda de Ulrich quien tras algunos intentos pudo acomodar bien a su querida Yumi la cual tenia los ojos cerrados, la tez pálida y parte del cabello sobre su cara pero aun así para Ulrich no dejaba ni un segundo de ser la chica más bella del mundo( non ahí yo quiero un novio así T-T Saris: pero tu ya tuviste a uno asi de tierno no recuerdas a David? O-o? YumiLyoko: ahí cierto! Pero el me termino hace rato T-T Saris: y? YumiLyoko: hey buen argumento ya vuelvo voy a convencer a mi ex novio de regresar conmigo (perdonen el momento de charla entre yo y mi amiga jijiji en fin volvamos al fic...))

Ya por fin acomodada Yumi y los demás ya listos para irse a la fabrica los chicos empezaron su recorrido lo más rápido que pueden y al cabo de 15 minutos están en el ascensor.

Jeremy tan pronto se abrió la puerta corrió y se puso frente a la computadora y así empezó a teclear como loco y al cabo de unos instantes se monstruo un mapa del sector 5 que señalaba un punto rojo que titilaba insistentemente.

Jeremy- ese punto que ven ahí es la ubicación de Yumi-izo una pequeña pausa- según lo poco que eh podido ver no esta tan infestado de monstruos como otras veces aunque la cantidad de enemigos va de 7 a 16 como máximo según lo que veo aquí dijo señalando una de las pantallas.

Aelita- esta bien vamos- dijo encaminándose al ascensor

Ulrich-espera Aelita tu no vas a ningún lado no ahí ninguna torre activada por el momento así que lo mejor es que tu te quedes aquí moni toreando con Jeremy-Dijo con determinación

Aelita- pero...-

Jeremy- es mejor Aelita déjalos a ellos dos, además te necesito mas aquí para que me ayudes con algo-dijo

Aelita- a sí y para que?- dijo un tanto confundida ya que Jeremy no le hacia esa petición muy a menudo

Jeremy- necesito de bajes con ellos dos y con Yumi hacia los escáners y que coloques a Yumi en un escáner-

-Ulrich- para que Jeremy acaso la vas a materializar?- dijo un tanto alarmado ya que estar atento del cuerpo del Yumi y de dispárales a los monstruos no era muy fácil que digamos

Jeremy-. No, no la voy a materializar pero es para tener a Yumi preparada para que en cuando ustedes rescaten lo que sea que ahí de ella en lyoko yo lo pueda transferir de una ves a la verdadera Yumi osea la que en ese momento va a estar en el escáner- dijo

Odd miraba a Jeremy con cara de ¿Wath? Como si no hubiera entendido nada ye s que era la verdad no le quedo ninguna palabra gravada

Odd- eh Einstein me lo podrías repetir pero ahora en cristiano?- dijo un "poco" desconcertado el chico

Jeremy- es simple Odd cuando ustedes rescaten a Yumi yo insertare eso en Yumi y con eso ella despertara, es como cuando Aelita va al sector 5 y baja archivos si me entiendes yo los recibo aquí para investigarlos, pero en este caso yo colocare eso en Yumi ya que si esta en lyoko es una base de datos sea su conciencia o cualquier otra cosa- dijo

Odd- o.k Einstein ya entendí ahora si mi querido amigo Ulrich vamos a rescatar a nuestra querida amiga... ya estoy extrañando que me diga tonto... y creo que tu este ansioso de tenerla nuevamente en brazos- dijo un tanto divertido mirando a su amigo tratando de que se relajara y pensara en lo que pasaría si llegaban a rescatarla.

Ulrich- Mejor bajemos Odd- dijo un tanto pensativo y ni siquiera poniéndole atención a las palabras de su amigo.

Ulrich-pensando- te tendré aquí a mi lado cueste lo que me cueste lo prometo esta ves no fallare- dijo decidido

**HOLAAA PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE NO ME VENIA LA INSPIRACIÓN ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI COMPENSE EL TIEMPOD E TARDANZA Y EL PRÓXIMO LO COLOCARE MUY RAPIDO POR QUE YA TENGO TODO LISTO EN MI CABESITA PARA LA LUCHA!**

**AHORA una pequeña encuesta creen que Yumi deba seguir dormida cuando le logren insertar esa cosa o de una ves que se despierte ah? Opinen please bye perdonen la ortografía **


	5. Te protegere a toda costa

Hola Gente 

**Como estan me extrañaron (No me respondan) bueno aki estoy para subir (por fin) el 5 capi de este fic (sorry por la tardanza pero uno me enferme horriblemente después que me pusieron con una dieta horrible disque por que era hipoglusemica o algo asi y estaba sin animos pa nada y luego me cai y me dolia mucho uno de mis brazos en conclusión todo estaba en mi contra**

**Bueno empesemos**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capi 5 Code Lyoko: Nuestra Lucha**

**Búsqueda desesperada**

-VIRTUALISACIÓN!-

Con este grito Jeremy transfirió a sus dos amigos a el mundo virtual mas específicamente al sector de hielo

En el sector de hielo se veían a dos jóvenes cayendo del cielo (no se confundan no son Ángeles. Mal chiste)y aterrizando a la perfección en el hielo polar.

-Jeremy llámanos un taxi si-dijo el chico-gato mirando alrededor

-ya van en camino Odd-dijo el chico genio terminando de transferir los vehículos correspondientes de cada uno de ellos

Cuando en el mundo virtual se terminaron de virtualizar los vehículos el chico vestido de samurai sin tiempo que perder monto enseguida su vehículo.

-Odd apúrate en montar tu vehículo no tenemos todo el día-dijo un serio Ulrich

-A la orden mi capitán-dijo un animado Odd

Ambos ya en sus vehículos se encaminaron hasta los limites del sector para poder abordar la esfera que los llevaría en camino al sector 5.

MIENTRAS EN LA FABRICA 

Aelita se encontraba en la sala de escáners con Yumi medianamente agarrada esperando que Jeremy le diera instrucciones de hacer su trabajo, mientras esperaba que el le diera sus próximas instrucciones se recostó en la pared de la sala y recostó a Yumi en sus piernas.

Y así se quedo un rato tan solo pensando en que todo saldría bien y a ratos dando una pequeña mirada a Yumi.

-Pronto te tendremos nuevamente con nosotros Yumi, el lo prometió, el te lo prometió-dijo Aelita en un susurro a su amiga

-AELITA, ODD Y ULRICH YA ESTAN EN EL SECTOR 5 DEPOSITA A YUMI DENTRO DEL ESCÁNER –le dicto Jeremy a la peli-rosada desde el piso de arriba

-Claro Jeremy-diciendo esto se levanto y apoyo a su amiga en la espalda mientras se encaminaba hacia el escáner mas cercano.

Ya llegando a este en menos de 7 pasos deposito allí a Yumi.

-Jeremy ya Yumi esta lista-dijo alejándose un poco del escáner ya habiendo depositado allí a su amiga nipona

-ESTA BIEN AELITA, YA PUEDES SUBIR SI QUIERES- dijo Jeremy desde el cuarto de arriba

-Esta bien, ya voy-diciendo esto echo una ultima mirada hacia el scanner donde yacía su amiga y tras esa ultima mirada se encamino hacia el ascensor pidiendo que por favor todo saliera bien y que ojala tuviera pronto a su amiga de vuelta.

EN LYOKO Sector 5 

-chicos el conteo ya va a comenzar estén atentos-se escucho la vos de Jeremy por todo el lugar

-Esta bien Jeremy-dijo Ulrich mirando hacia la entrada al sector esperando que se abriera

Y en menos de dos segundos la entrada al sector se abrió dando paso a Odd y a Ulrich APRA iniciar su misión.

Ambos se encaminaron corriendo y pasando a través de un largo corredor el cual tenia de vez en cuando algunas curvas, en menos te treinta segundos ya por fin se podía divisar la entrada a una cámara la cual carecía casi en su totalidad de el tono azul que cubría a todo el sector ya que esta sala estaba totalmente adornada por un tono negro exceptuando el medio en donde se divisaba una especie de urna de cristal en forma de flor en la cual perfectamente se podía divisar que había algo o alguien allí dentro.

-Jeremy,... esa urna... en esa urna...-dijo un asombrado Ulrich

-Ulrich en esa Urna de cristal se encuentra Yumi, con tan solo colocar tu mano en esta el manto de cristal y hielo se desvanecerá, va a ser muy sencillo-dijo Jeremy confiado hasta que en su pantalla sonó un pitido que no presagiaba que fuera a ser tan fácil

Y para nada lo iva a ser ya que en la pantalla de Jeremy aparecieron15 puntos rojos los cuales solo indicaban una cosa, XANA no dejaría que eso fuera tan fácil.

-Chicos tienen visitas, para ser exacto 15 visitas-dijo Jeremy informándole a sus amigos de la situación en que se encontraban

-No te preocupes Jeremy, no vivirán mucho-dijo Un muy seguro Odd

ya entrando en el cuarto junto a Ulrich

Jeremy una pregunta mas-dijo Odd manteniéndose alerta y disparando hábilmente a algunos creepers

-Que cosa Odd?-dijo Jeremy prestando atención a su monitor viendo como mientras algunos puntos rojos eran eliminados mas llegaban a cubrir sus puestos, definitivamente eso no iva a ser fácil.

-Como vamos a desactivar el conteo de esta sala ah-dijo Odd mientras esquivaba algunos lazers

-El conteo se desactivara tan pronto alguno de ustedes toque la urna en que se encuentra Yumi así que muévanse-dijo un alarmado Jeremy al comprobar que quedaba menos de un minuto para que se terminara el conteo

-Esta bien Odd nos toco terminar la fiesta antes-dijo Ulrich encaminándose hacia tres creepers que le disparaban a todo dar y sin descanso, pero con la mala suerte de que Ulrich esquivaba o desviaba todos sus tiros, encaminándose cada ves mas cerca de ellos hasta el punto en que los tenia a menos de un metro de distancia y con lo cual aprovecho la cercanía a sus adversarios para saltar hábilmente y terminar detrás de ellos tomándolos así por sorpresa y propinándoles un final inmediato.

No muy lejos de allí Odd también daba fin a sus contrincantes pero viendo a sus alrededor diviso que si se ponían ambos a

Combatir a los monstruos hasta que terminaran con todos ellos nunca acabarían o al menos no acabarían a tiempo como para detener el conteo.

-ULRICH!-el aludido volteo a mirar de reojo a donde su amigo estaba-VE DE UNA VEZ Y DESACTIVA EL CONTEO RAPIDO YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTOS FASTIDIOS-dijo el peli rubio refiriéndose a los creepers

Ulrich asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que eso haría, y echo esto corrió con todas sus fuerzas (y con la súper velocidad) hacia la urna del centro donde ya a casi tres metros se podía distinguir una figura digital pero en la que se podía apreciar perfectamente que era de una chica.

Y cuando Ulrich estaba a punto de tocarlo un Creeper tomo desprevenido a Odd provocando así que este saliera disparado hacia la urna de cristal y así sin querer tocando los dos al mismo tiempo junto con Ulrich la urna en la que se encontraba Yumi.

Lo que vino después los sorprendió a ambos ya que en ese mismo momento todos los monstruos estallaron y el salón empezó a cambiar súbitamente de colores hasta que quedo dividido en tres colores: una parte Negra como antes, otra parte Púrpura y otra parte verde.

Aun sin salir de su asombro por lo que acababa de ocurrir Ulrich se aventuro a preguntar

Jeremy el cuarto se puso negro, verde y púrpura-dijo un extrañado Ulrich-Por que sucedió esto??

En la fabrica 

Jeremy estaba sorprendido ya que aunque no podía ver lo que ellos le decían si lo pudo confirmar en esos momentos con sus datos ya que estos mostraban un gran cambio en toda la habitación.

De repente en su monitor vio que partes del cuarto en el que sus amigos se encontraban estaban desapareciendo lentamente, aunque no eran todas algunas zonas cercanas a ellos podrían desaparecer y su temor se vio reflejado cuando vio que la sección donde estaba parado Odd empezaba a desaparecer y antes de que pudiera avisarles a sus amigos el grito de Ulrich se oyó primero.

-Odd detrás de ti!!!!-dijo un desesperado Ulrich a su amigo mientras veía como parte del espacio donde se encontraba Odd desaparecía a una velocidad alarmante, y que con esto se llevaba también a su amigo el cual no había podido reaccionar a tiempo y había sido eliminado.

Jeremy que esta pasando- dijo ya un angustiado Ulrich tratando de ver por todos lados por si alguna sorpresa se le avecinaba

-El cuarto esta siendo modificado tan solo mantente un poco mas de tiempo allí ya falta poco para que se descarguen os archivos faltantes-dijo Jeremy pasando su vista de pantalla en pantalla

Luego de algunos segundos...

-Ya tengo los datos Ulrich, ahora vuelve rápido al centro del sector-dijo Jeremy y después de decir esto virtualizo el vehículo de Ulrich el cual no dudo ni un momento en montarlo y salir volando lo mas pronto posible de allí.

MAS TARDE EN LA SALA DE SCANNERS

Todo el grupo estaba ya en pleno reunido( exceptuando a Jeremy el cual estaba un piso arriba de ellos)aguardando frente al scanner donde Aelita deposito algunas horas antes a Yumi, esperando que el fruto de su esfuerzo diera los resultados esperados

-Chicos ya esta todo listo en pocos minutos sabremos si todo salió bien o no-dijo Jeremy con un tiemble en la voz

En ese momento todos cruzaron sus dedos y rogaron al cielo que por favor ella regresara.

-5...4...3...2...1...-tras decir eso el scanner se abrió y ante la mirada de todos la figura de Yumi apareció en la base del scanner totalmente inconsciente.

Ulrich rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en parte en sus piernas y también en sus brazos.

Aelita y Odd eran pendientes de si algo pasaba pero tras algunos minutos Yumi no respondía

-Yumi despierta por favor por favor despierta-decía ya una desesperada Aelita desahogando todas las semanas de frustración y angustia

Odd la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de que Aelita se controlara y tras unos momentos así de oírla llorar y pedir que Yumi despertara el también comenzó a llorar, aunque en silencio.

El único allí que no mostraba señales de ninguna expresión era Ulrich el cual aun mantenía fija su vista en Yumi aunque sin el quererlo su cuerpo ya había reaccionado instintivamente y de sus ojos ya brotaban algunas lagrimas las cuales iban a parar algunas en el rostro de Yumi y algunas otras en la camiseta de el.

Así se mantuvieron algunos minutos, Ulrich después de reaccionar y ver que lagunas de sus lagrimas habían salpicado el rostro de Yumi, se acerco un poco y las limpio con sus manos.

Y luego se fijo de que una de ellas había ido a parar a los labios de Yumi, así que se acerco un poco y beso tiernamente los labios de su linda japonesa.

Después de esto se separo de el rostro de ella y toda su desesperación acumulada se izo presente en ese mismo instante

-Yumi por favor reacciona, por favor, esta vez te protegeré mejor, no dejare que te pase nada pero despierta-decía mirando con angustia el rostro algo pálido de la nipona el cual seguía sin dar señales de haberlo escuchado

-Yumi...Yumi...respóndeme por favor Yu...-antes de que terminara de decir el nombre una mano sujeto su mano... una que aunque parecía débil en esos momentos apretaba la de Ulrich con tanta fuerza y delicadeza a la vez que Ulrich reconoció su caricia al instante, y lentamente fijo sus ojos en unos negros que aunque cansados lo miraban con mucho amor.

-Ya... No llores..ya estoy bien... no te preocupes- tras esto con algo de esfuerzo Yumi acaricio el rostro de Ulrich y lo acerco un poco para poder darle un tierno y corto beso en los labios, y tras esto cerro sus ojos para poder descansar un poco mas.

TARAN!!!!! Y quedo terminado por fin este capitulo (casi no) bueno en fin gracias a todos por esperar y el miércoles estén atentos por que se subirá el 5 capi de mi otro fic así que gracias a todos y dejen muchos reviews bye


	6. De la misma forma en que tu me amas

**Buenas!**

**Si ya se 4 años sin verme por aquí jejejeje pero aquí estoy para actualizar por fin mi fic jejeje lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo no tengo escusa**

**Bueno en fin después de muuuuuucho tiempo aquí esta el capitulo 6 de code lyoko nuestra lucha.**

**Disfruten!**

**Dos Días después**

Yumi estaba recostada en la cama, en su habitación de hospital, hasta ahí la imagen era normal, lo único que hacia este cuadro extraño era el sonrojo que cubría la cara de la japonesa, la cual perfectamente en esos momentos podría competir con un tomate de lo roja que estaba. Su sonrojo se debía en especial a la acción que estaba tratando de llevar a cabo cierto pelicastaño que era su novio, el cual trataba de darle la comida cual si fuera un bebe.

-Haber Yumi abre la boca-Decía Ulrich sosteniendo una cuchara llena de sopa.

-Ulrich!, yo puedo comer sola en serio!-Decía sonrojándose mas la japonesa.

-Aun estas muy débil, la ultima vez que me dijiste eso se te derramo toda la sopa-Dijo mirándola serio Ulrich.

-Ya te dije que Odd fue el que me izo derramar la sopa!-Decía por millonésima vez la Japonesa.

-Aja, si como no-Decía Ulrich convencido.

-Pero si es la verdad- Decía Yumi haciendo un puchero, que sabia era irresistible para Ulrich.

-Ni lo intentes, ni aunque me hagas ojos de borrego a medio morir te voy a dejar comer sola, así que se buena y abre la boca y ni se te ocurra discutir-Agrego viendo como ella abría la boca, preparada para discutirle.

-Esta bien-(Es como discutir con mi papa) pensaba resignada Yumi

Después de terminar de tomar toda la sopa y de que Ulrich dejara la bandeja en una mesa para que las enfermeras la recogieran después, Yumi le pregunto a su novia algo que le venia rondando desde que despertó.

-Ulrich-Dijo captando la atención de su novio-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa parte del sector 5 donde yo me encontraba? ¿Por qué la sala se puso de todos esos colores?

Ulrich se quedo mirando a su novia perplejo, si era verdad que habían pasado dos días desde que la lograron traer de vuelta, pero en ese tiempo aun no habían tocado el tema de que fue lo que paso con ella, no por que no quisieran sino por que siempre se presentaba algo, ya que al regresar al hospital con ella (sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que había salido), tan pronto se volvió a despertar, enfermeras y doctores, se abalanzaron sobre ella sorprendidos de su repentino despertar y le habían hecho miles de exámenes, hasta ese día por la mañana la habían dejado mas o menos tranquila( y eso que aun venían por muestras de sangre, etc etc).

-Pues para serte sincero no sabemos que fue lo que…-Se detuvo y abrió sus ojos para voltear a mirar a Yumi sorprendido-Yumi, tu ¿c-como sabes que la habitación cambio de color?-Dijo confundido mirando a su novia.

-Yo no se como explicar esto pero, mientras estuve atrapada allí, mi mente estuvo siempre, eh como decirlo, mmm despierta, pero yo sentía como si de a momentos me desconectara de todo como si quedase en transe, no se, sentía como si quedara inconsciente, pero al mismo tiempo mi mente estuviera registrando todo lo que pasaba, se que es muy confuso de explicar pero es lo mejor que lo puedo describir-Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada por no poderse explicar mejor.

-Tranquila-Dijo Ulrich poniendo un dedo en su barbilla para que levantara la mirada-Se que posiblemente todo lo que te paso en este tiempo que estuviste atrapada fue confuso, ya que el mismo incidente en si lo es, así que tranquila, no te presiones buscando una explicación lógica, ¿esta bien?-Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un suave y tierno beso, cuando se separaron pudo ver como Yumi le sonreía agradecida.

**En la Fábrica**

En la fábrica mientras tanto se encontraban Odd, Aelita y Jeremy, los últimos dos concentrados totalmente en la pantalla del computador, mientras que Odd se encontraba tirado en el piso con cara de aburrimiento.

-Oigan que tanto es lo que hacen, no se han despegado de ese monitor desde por la mañana-Dijo un aburrido Odd mirando a Jeremy y Aelita

-Al descargar los datos de Yumi, se descargaron datos de mas, no lo notamos hasta ayer y nos preocupaba que Xana hubiera infectado a Yumi con un virus o con algo que la afectara cuando peleara en Lyoko, pero parece que esos datos de mas no son dañinos, parece que son, un mensaje cifrado de Franz Hooper-Dijo Jeremy sin voltear a mirar a Odd.

-Jeremy creo que lo conseguimos-Dijo Aelita viendo como en la pantalla aparecia una ventana de voz.

Tras terminar de escuchar el mensaje, Jeremy se levanto y cogio su laptop del piso.

-Tenemos que ir a mostrarles esto a Yumi y Ulrich, vamos.-Dijo apurando a la pelirosa y el pelirrubio para que entraran junto con el en el ascensor.

-¡Si!-Dijeron Aelita y Odd al tiempo que entraban apurados al ascensor.

**En el Hospital**

Yumi se encontraba acostada en la cama del hospital acariciando la cabeza de Ulrich el cual había caído exhausto cuando pretendían ponerse a ver una película con Yumi, ella al darse cuenta de esto, apago el televisor y se dedico a velar por el sueño de su novio, el cual estaba dormido sobre sus piernas.

Estaba tan entretenida, que casi ni oyó cuando tocaron a la puerta, solo se dio cuenta, cuando vio pasar por esta a sus amigos, los cuales al ver la tierna escena de una vez pusieron una mano en la boca de Odd, el cual ya iba a entrar gritando.

-Shh-Le dijo Aelita posando un dedo en boca indicándole a Odd que no hiciera mucho ruido, el cual asintió indicándole que había captado el mensaje, al instante Aelita y Jeremy dejaron de taparle la boca y entraron todos acomodándose en el sofá de la habitación.

-Así que por fin lo venció el cansancio eh- Dijo Jeremy haciendo que Odd y Aelita asintieran, mientras que Yumi solo los miraba confundida.

-¿A que se refieren?-Pregunto Yumi

-Desde que sucedió el incidente el no se separo de ti ni un instante Yumi, los primeros 3 días creo que incluso los paso de largo, de hay en adelante dormía muy poco y si comía era por que o lo obligábamos nosotros o lo obligaba la señorita Marianne, asi que después de una semana y media de llevar ese " estilo de vida" era normal que en algún momento cayera dormido cual roca-Le respondió Aelita.

Tras saber esto Yumi no pudo hacer mas que mirar con infinito cariño al chico que tenia en sus piernas, no sabia que había echo como para merecer a alguien que la amara de tal manera, pero de una cosa estaba segura, ella hubiera echo lo mismo de haber sido Ulrich el que estuviera en esa cama de hospital y no ella, porque al fin y al cabo ella lo amaba a el de la misma forma en que, el la amaba.

-Eh Yumi ¿cuando te dan de alta?-Le pregunto Aelita

-Mmm creo que mañana, ya que todos los exámenes han salido normales-Dijo la japonesa mirando a la ojiverde- ¿Por qué la pregunta Aelita, han descubierto algo nuevo?

-Si para eso habíamos venido, pero es mejor que los 5 estemos presentes ( o en este caso despiertos) para mostrarlo, así que mejor lo dejamos para mañana y dejamos a Ulrich descansar-Dijo Jeremy dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si no te molesta ¿puedo encender el televisor?, le pondré el volumen muy bajito, es que no sabes lo aburrido que a estado este dia estando solo con estos dos cerebritos!-Dijo Odd señalando a Jeremy y Aelita, haciéndole ojitos de borrego a Yumi.

-Jajaja, tranquilo toma el control, pero trata de no subirle mucho no quiero que Ulrich se despierte-Dijo sonriéndole Yumi.

Y así se quedaron durante el resto de la tarde hablando y riéndose, recuperando el tiempo q no habían podido gozar de la compañía de su amiga.

**Uff si ya se siglos sin saber de mi pero como lo prometido es deuda aki esta el capitulo 6 por fin! Ejejejjeje**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Próximamente actualización de Hermanos de carrera y publicación de dos nuevos fics!**


End file.
